


Cups And Paperwork

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, School, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: In which the trio stays late at school doing duties but they soon learned something more about each other.
Relationships: Nagashiro Maki/Naitou Tatewaki/Suwabe Itsuki





	Cups And Paperwork

Tatewaki was staring down at his papers and laptop at his large personal desk. His cup of gold and white fancy teacup and base was nearly empty. He’d drank most of it. He needed a break from his laptop and typing in general. He normally wasn’t the one to sit on his laptop and type but today was different. 

The black-haired’s dark blue eyes travel away from his laptop and desk, now looking at a familiar female at her desk. 

Maki was currently typing away at her computer at her side of the desk. Her Crimson eyes glued on the screen, not paying any mind to their student council president. 

Itsuki wasn’t currently in the room typing away at the other side, instead, the purple-haired teen was out retrieving some papers Tatewaki had ordered for him to get a few minutes ago. The only sound coming from her was her fingers hiding the keys on the keyboard in front of her.

Tatewaki had always admired her amazing skills, she was so talented. He was glad to have her on the student council. He always admired the dark pink-haired female for afar, observing her. She was hard working. She didn’t speak much but when she did, it was always as if she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. A great and adequate trait to have.

The dark pink-haired didn’t seem to take note of his staring, probably to occupy on her current task to care much. The black-haired needed to focus on his work, after all, he only needs to proofread the papers 

It was getting late and most of the students and factory members were leaving or had already left the area—But the three had stayed behind—requested by the President to do so.

Maki didn't seem to mind this all that much, after all, she was very hard working—the black-haired pretty much assumed that the girl grew very accommodating to the task. 

Itsuki, on the other hand, didn't like this idea much—wanting to go home but made no huge protest about it. After all, the male was very timid and always listened and admired him.

The door clicked open, causing the black-haired to perk up, his dark blue eyes landing on the door as it began to open. Revealing the purple-haired vice president who has clouded the black-haired thoughts. Speaking of the devil. 

"Suwabe, finally, you returned. With the papers I assume?"

The purple hand nodded, nervously, "Y-yes, sir, right here." Still as timid as ever. The male sauntered towards the black-haired desk, with the papers he had asked for. 

Tatewaki couldn't help but think he was cute when he was like that. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure if they were friends but they were close. 

After all, Itsuki always reported back to him when he spies on every one of the clubs—always truthful to him—always by his side when needed black-haired needed. Tatewaki admires that. Indistinct words, the purple-haired was like a best friend.

"Sir?" 

The sound of a familiar timid voice broke the student council president out of his thoughts. "Yes, what is it?" 

"You appear lost in thought, is everything okay?" The purple-haired sounded… worried. His expression only convinced that. 

"I'm fine," he felt his cheeks lightly burn, an odd burning feeling coming from his cheeks. 

A few minutes later, Tatewaki was almost finished with the papers the purple-haired had given him. 

Itsuki was paying close attention to the clock, it was getting late. He needed to go home very soon. "S-sir, it's getting quite late, perhaps we should be going soon."

"Great idea, I was just thinking that myself," 

"I'll walk you both home." 

The female finally took her crimson eyes off from her computer, whirling her head to peek at the black-haired, "That's awfully nice of you, Mr. President." Finally speaking. 

The purple-haired vice only nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can say, I'm feeling rather friendly today."

The two teens smile at their student council commander. 

They packed up their belongings and were ready to go. Striding down the void halls and out one of the large doors. 

The sky was a dismal orange and pink, a beautiful time of day. An hour he'd experienced with the two other teens before. 

A few minutes of walking down the streets. 

The black-haired, "Actually, there's another reason why I'm doing this." 

The two teens were surprised to hear that. 

"What may that be, sir?" Questioned Itsuki.

"I really like you two." 

"Of course, I like you too, sir! You are my friend after all!" The Purple-haired was quick to respond. 

Maki had a feeling Itsuki had no idea what Tatewaki actually 

"Itsuki, he means he likes you, as in more than friends." 

The purple-haired turned to look at the female, and blinked, "Oh!?  _ I-I like him more than just friends too and I feel the same way for you buy for you too, Maki… _ " His cheeks only grew in color as he confessed.

Maki felt her cheeks burn, her heart fluttering and skipping a beat by his words. Maki lowered her head. Heaving her head, towards her glasses, pushing them up. "I like you both too." 

The end of the black-haired's lips curling upwards to a smile, "Great! Now that's settled, shall we pick out a good date time?" 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
